


I think I love You

by LexisGrey



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Give all the love to my favorite boy, Idiots in Love, Kenny love club, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Drinking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexisGrey/pseuds/LexisGrey
Summary: A drunk confession wasn't part of Kenny's plan for the night.
Relationships: Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	I think I love You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day to all of my fellow Stenny shippers. 
> 
> And thank you so much, for [ambercreek95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercreek95) for editing.

Kenny’s cheeks were warm and blushy. 

He wanted to blame it on the alcohol he drank that night but that was only half of the truth. 

The moment he heard lighthearted laughter bubble up from Stan, dozens of shy butterflies erupted in his stomach. He loved his laughter. He closed his eyes and lifted his hands up from his computer to push his headphones even closer to his ear. Like it could magically bring the other closer to him. They were cheap headphones and the sound wasn’t the best. And even though Stan’s voice was a bit off and raspy through it, it still was, without a question, Kenny’s favorite sound of the world. Stan’s voice. 

“Hey, Ken, you there?” Stan asked after he didn’t receive any response to his previous question.

Maybe it happened because Kenny spent the first half of his night watching a cheesy rom-com movie with Karen while trying her new makeup out, or maybe because he already drank three cans of beer while playing with Stan on his computer, or maybe it was because it was Valentine’s Day but something broke inside him. The feelings he had bottled up inside decided to explode, and rain of emotions popped out of him. “Stan, I think I love you,” he confessed, before he could stop himself.

Radio silence followed.

Kenny wanted to die.

“What—” Stan finally spoke, but his voice sounded weak and confused.

Kenny felt his heart breaking; his stomach clenched and the butterflies disappeared. “Sorry dude, I need to go. Karen’s calling after me,” he sputtered and disconnected from the game.

He dropped his headphones to his desk and brought his knees up to his chest before he pulled his worn-out hoodie over his head, to try and hide his face. The flames of shame burned his cheeks. 

He had no idea how he would be able to look into Stan’s eyes the next day. 

Twenty-two minutes and another one and a half cans later, there was a quiet knock on Kenny's window. He shot his head up and looked towards the direction where the sudden noise came from. However, it was too dark outside for him to see anything.

He stood up and stumbled over his window. His heart skipping a beat when he was met with a familiar pair of blue eyes. The same ones which he thought he would never be able to look into again.

The cold air immediately lurked into the room as soon as Kenny opened the window. “Stan?! What are y—”

“You’re sparkling,” Stan cut in. Clouds of air left his lips as he spoke.

It caught Kenny off guard. A faint blush bloomed on his face as he looked away. “Thanks, dude?” he muttered while trying to calm his racing heart.

“No, I mean,” Stan pointed at his cheeks.

“Oh,” realization hit Kenny really hard, and he let out a peel of nervous laughter. “Karen bought this face glitter today, and… we tested it,” he flushed, feeling embarrassment wash over him. He reached for his cheeks to try and rub off the glimmering silver and pink.

“No, wait!” Stan shook his head and suddenly reached over to grab Kenny’s wrist and pull it away from his face. “I think it’s pretty,” he said. He bit down on his bottom lip as he averted his eyes, feeling his heart throbbing in his throat. A few seconds passed by in awkward silence while Stan still kept a hold on Kenny’s wrist. “You look pretty,” he muttered, feeling sick and dizzy as he kept his eyes away from the blond.

Kenny blinked, then remembered to breathe before he swallowed loudly. He looked at his friend, standing in front of his window with a blush and he started to be sure that he’s delusional. It was probably the alcohol or he finally started losing his sanity. “Stan?” he asked, leaning a bit out of his window.

“I think I love you too, Kenny,” Stan blurted out, finally meeting the other’s gaze.

His eyes were different than usual. They were softer and more blue than ever before. Something new flickered inside of them. The flames of desire and longing as he leaned over Kenny. He stopped a few inches away from the other and looked at him questioningly. Kenny unknowingly moved a bit closer, and that was enough encouragement for Stan to close the remaining space between them. It started as a soft peck on Kenny’s slightly glossy lips and after the other didn’t flinch, he reconnected their lips. This time, he stayed longer and could taste the strange mix of bitter beer and cherry flavored lip gloss. It was a unique mixture, but he wouldn’t mind it at all, because a moment later Kenny kissed him back.

Their kiss deepened and Stan’s fingers found their way to the other’s blond strands. The windowsill pushed into his ribcage as he tried to get even closer to Kenny. 

Eventually they pulled away from each other and a pleasant, warm silence fell between them, before a small chuckle escaped through Kenny’s slightly red and swollen lips. “Now you have glitter on your face too, dude!” 

“I can live with that!” Stan snickered and gentle began to fondle Kenny’s cheek. “You know what, scratch what I said earlier!” His face broke into the sweetest smile Kenny had ever seen. “I do love you.”


End file.
